We belong together
by PoetryRandom
Summary: Final alternativo de Star vs. Las fuerzas de mal, donde la Tierra y Mewni nunca se fusionaron y, por lo tanto, cada quien se quedó en su dimensión.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y a Daron Nefcy. No tengo nada en contra del final de SVTFOE, de hecho me gusto mucho (a pesar de ser abierto), esto es solo, como su nombre lo indica, una idea en un universo alterno del desenlace de tan grandiosa serie.**

-No importa si hay o no magia.

-Pertenecemos juntos.

Las marcas en las mejillas de Star brillaron con más intensidad, y las que alguna vez tuvo Marco hicieron su aparición al momento, brillando con la misma fuerza que las de ella, mientras firmaban aquel abrazo como un sello de que sin importar que pasara, el uno siempre iba a permanecer en el corazón del otro.

En medio de ese mar de magia y emociones, una luz brillante comenzó a hacer aparición debajo de la joven pareja. La luz dorada los abrazó, y de un momento a otro, todo se volvió blanco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Tenía a Marco. Lo estaba a abrazando- se lamentó Star entre los brazos de su madre. Moon no podía hacer más que abrazarla con más fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor- respondió esperando que sirvieran, por lo menos, mínimamente de un consuelo, hasta que su vista se fijó en aquella montaña no muy lejos de ella, donde uno de los robots solarianos se desplomaba ante la mirada de los monstruos ahí presentes, y celebraban- Mira Star, ¡Funcionó!

La rubia alzó la vista para encontrarse con tan alegre escena. Al menos todos estaban a salvo ahora.

-¡Hola Star Butterfly!- gritó Sapotoro desde aquella montaña, saludando a su amiga mewmana.

-¡Hola Sapotoro!- respondió con igual intensidad.

-Ven Star, vamos con los demás- le llamó Moon y ambas, montando los cocodrilos en los que estaban, se dirigieron a la orilla, donde Eclipsa, Globgor y Meteora los estaban esperando, y alguien más que no estaba muy contenta con todo los sucedido.

Ya luego iría a buscar a Tom e ir a ver cómo estaba Ponyhead, después de todo, necesitaba a alguien que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Star?- preguntó Janna a Marco, pues no tenía idea de que era lo que había pasado en Mewni. El solo bajo la mirada.

-Ella destruyó la magia, así que... supongo, ella está en Mewni.

-Oh- dijo comprendiendo la situación- Bueno, al menos me tienes a mí como amiga.

-Espera, ¿qué?- respondió el chico confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que no soy tan cool como Star?

-¡No no, no es eso! Es solo que...

-Pfft, ¿a quien engaño? Nadie es tan cool como Star- dijo y se recostaba en su camilla.

-Es que... es lindo oírte decir que somos amigos. Gracias- sonrió el chico, y se recostó para estar más cómodo en su camilla, aunque en el fondo aún estaba triste. No iba a engañar a nadie, extraña y extrañaría a Star, de eso no tenía duda, pero con la magia destruida al menos todos en Mewni estarían bien, y eso era lo que importaba ¿no?

¿No?

.

.

.

-¡Star!- una Meteora de 5 años corría sonriendo hacia Star para que ella la alzara en brazos y le diera vueltas.

-¡Meteora! ¿Cómo estás mi pequeño monstruo adorable?- preguntó cuando dejó a la infante en el suelo y se sentaba con ella.

-¡Bien!- la pequeña niña aplaudía con sus manos, haciendo reír a la joven adulta- ¡Star, cuéntame otra de tus historias!

-¿Historias? Ok, ¿cuál quieres oír?

-¡Cuando eras niña y peleabas contra los malos con rayos!- Meteora hacia gestos con las manos de lanzar rayos, lo cual hizo reír a Star, con una pizca de melancolía.

-Esta bien, prepárate para escuchar las asombrosas hazañas de tu asombrosa tía- se señalaba a ella misma, haciendo reír a la pequeña.

-Star, ¿tú amigo también hacia rayos mágicos?- preguntó la híbrida interrumpiendo uno de los relatos de Star. La rubia sonrió melancólicamente, sabiendo muy bien a quien se refería.

-No, no tenía, pero hacía muchas cosas asombrosas, practicaba karate, por lo que podía darle muchas palizas a los malos- le hizo cosquillas a la infante y reía- pero tengo que admitir que era muy precavido al mismo tiempo, que irónico ¿cierto?

-¿Y lo querías?- la pregunta resultaba inocente ante los ojos de la pequeña, para Star, fue una punzada al pasado.

-Si. Era mi mejor amigo, y lo quiero como a nadie- por un momento la tristeza se apoderó del rostro de Star, pero así como vino se fue para dar paso a una de sus sonrisas- Pero bueno, no hablemos de cosas tristes, ¿Vamos con papá y mamá? Escuche que harán una fiiieeeeestaaaaa.

-¡Sí! ¡Fiesta!- Meteora saltó de su lugar y salió corriendo hacia la salida, donde se encontró con su mamá quien la cargó en brazos con alegria y se la llevó de ahí.

Star se quedó un momento más en aquella habitación, pensante.

-Si Meteora- dijo, aunque bine sabía que nadie la escucharía- Si lo quiero, y demasiado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una Mariposa de 6 años estaba muy concentrada dibujando y viendo caricaturas en la televisión, hasta que su vista reparó en una fotografía de sus padres de hace años, y una duda vino a su mente.

-¿Marco?- le llamó la niña, y un Marco ya grande apareció de la cocina con un plato de cereal en su mano.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Mamá y papá eran novios?- la pregunta no tomó por sorpresa al mexicano, pero se le hizo extraño que preguntara eso.

-Si, hasta que se casaron, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No por nada- la niña regresó su vista a su obra de arte, dejando desconcertado a Marco, pero lo dejó pasar, y se disponía a volver a la cocina cuando le volvió a hablar.

-¿Marco?

-¿Si?

-¿Y tú tienes novia?

Aquella pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría para Marco, que casi se le caía el plato de cereal de las manos, pero aquella niña no pareció notarlo, y su mirada denotaba curiosidad. Las facciones de Marco mostraron un sonrisa y se sentó en el sillón de la sala.

-Bueno, tenía una. Era una chica muy diferente a las demás, alegre, con mucha energía y hasta en cierto punto rara, pero eso era lo que me gustaba de ella. Se preocupaba porque su familia estuviera... bien, pero si, ella era especial.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?- en el rostro de Mariposa se fue formando una sonrisa mientras escuchaba cómo describía su hermano a aquella chica, pero la interrogante que hizo logró que Marco bajara la mirada.

-Bueno... ella tuvo que... mudarse a... otro lugar, muy lejos de aquí. Pero bueno, no estemos hablando de cosas tristes, ¿quieres ir al zoológico más tarde?

-¡SII!- la pequeña morena subió felizmente las escaleras hasta su habitación, y su hermanos mayor se quedó sentado con el plato de cereal en la mano. Al volver su vista a su alimento sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos con su aquella chica que había descrito.

-Ay Star...

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Star! ¡Star! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Star!

Meteora corría por todos los pasillos del castillo hasta encontrar a Star mirando a través de una ventana.

-¡Star!

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó Star cuando la preadolescente llegó frente a ella y recuperaba la respiración.

-Es que... yo... yo...

-A ver a ver, cálmate primero. Dime qué pasó.

-Star... me pasó algo muy extraño- la chica pasó sus manos por su cabello lila sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Ya hablaste con tu mamá?

-No la encontré, así que te busque a ti. Lo qué pasa es que... estaba en mi habitación cuando, hice algo con la mano y... un círculo de colores apareció, ¡y ni siquiera se lo que hice para eso!

En ese momento, la ojos de Star se agrandaron y su mandíbula cayó.

-¿Q-que?

-¡Lo que escuchaste! No se cómo apareció eso ahí, pero se parecía a las cosas que me contabas, pensé que sabrías como hacer para que no aparezcan así de la nada.

Star no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿acaso era posible...? ¿Meteora sería capaz de...?

-Meteora, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo otra vez?

-¿Qué? ¿Que no escuchaste que dije que quiero saber como no hacerlo de nuevo?

-Pero, eso no es algo malo, ¡es algo bueno...! Si creo lo que creo que es- ambas se miraron por un rato,hasta que volvió a hablar- Meteora, ¿crees poder hacerlo de nuevo?

El rostro de la híbrida tenía una expresión de ligera confusión, pero no tarde en pasar a una expresión de determinación.

**.**

-¿Segura que es aquí?- Meteora estaba comenzando a preocuparse del estado de su tía. Desde que había logrado volver a hacer ese círculo de colores y lo había atravesado (a pesar de la resistencia de ella) y llegado a aquella casa simple, no había dejado de respirar profundamente y no le quitaba la vista a la construcción. Si, Star podía ser rara a veces, pero esta vez no sabía el porqué.

-Eso espero- frotó sus manos contra su falda en acto de nerviosismo y se giró hacia Meteora- Tal vez deberías... esconderte un momento- al ver la cara de seria de la de cabellos lila y su ceja alzada, intento explicarse- ¡No, no tiene nada que ver contigo! Es solo que... no se como sean las personas ahora y... bueno, ver a... ya sabes... ver a...

-Ok, ya entendí. Me oculto- dijo resignada mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Gracias- susurró y Meteora solo asintió mientras se ocultaba en los arbustos de al lado. Regresó su vista a la puerta- Muy bien Star. Relájate. Tranquila, no es nada de otro mundo. Calmada- se dio ánimos, y tocó el timbre de la puerta.

Dentro de la casa, una chica castaña estaba recostada en el sillón viendo la tele, cuando escucho el timbre.

-¡Ve a abrir!- gritó una voz de la planta de arriba.

-¡Ve tu!

-¡Tu estás más cerca!

-Agh- se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la entrada, y al abrir se encontró con una mujer con largo cabello rubio frente a ella- Ahm, hola, ¿eres... amiga de mi hermano o... algo?- lo que ella no esperaba es que en la cara de la rubia apareciera una enorme sonrisa, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la había abrazado efusivamente.

-¡Debes ser Mariposa! ¡Oh, que grande estás! ¡Eres una ternura!

-¡Marco, sálvame de la rara rubia!- dijo a duras penas, más al escuchar el nombre, Star la soltó y le miró asombrada.

-Marco...- dijo con deje de esperanza. De pronto, Meteora se asoma de los arbustos confundida, reconociendo el nombre.

-¿Marco?

-¡AAHH! ¿QUE ES ESO?- gritó la castaña al reparar en quien se escondía en sus arbustos, y verla con la apariencia de mitad humana mitad monstruo.

-¡Meteora! ¿Que te dije?

-¿Meteora? Que raro nombre.

Mientras tanto, Marco están en su antigua habitación leyendo cuando escucho el grito de su hermana.

"¡Marco, sálvame de la rara rubia!"

-Ay no puede ser...- cerró su libro y empezó a bajar las escaleras. La corta descripción de su hermana no le había ayudado de mucho a decir verdad, y como su hermana era fan de poner apodos a la gente, no sabía a quien se refería- Mariposa, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes poner apodos a... las...?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire al ver a la persona que estaba en su pórtico. Parecía que su voz se había ido al verla cuando Mariposa se apartó de la puerta.

Azul y café se encontraron como no lo hacían hace mucho tiempo. Las palabras apenas podrían expresar lo que sintieron al ver cara a cara al otro como siempre habían soñado.

-¿Star?

-¿Marco?

Los segundos que permanecieron ahí parados les parecieron eternos, hasta que Star pasó corriendo el espacio que los separaba y abrazó con la misma efusividad de antes a Marco, siendo éste correspondido mientras giraban. Cuando el abrazo se rompió, pero sin separarse del todo, Star fue la primera en hablar.

-Marco, lo siento muchísimo, sé qué tal vez debí de haberte dicho antes que probablemente nos separaríamos, aunque te lo dije dentro de la dimensión de magia, pero en serio en serio lo lamento. Siempre pensaba en que era lo que había pasado contigo y en que si estarías bien o no, no podía imaginar que algo malo te hubiese pasado, en realidad no quiero que algo malo te pase y no esté yo para ayudarte. Me dijiste que querías ser pequeño y estar en mi bolsillo y de verdad odie no haberte hecho pequeño y meterte en mi bolsillo en ese momento porque...- Marco, quien había estado sonriendo a cada palabra que Star estaba diciendo, decidió que ya había dicho demasiado y la besó. La beso como había deseado hacerlo esa vez cuando se dieron su último abrazo sin saber que iba a ser el último en mucho tiempo, y el hecho de que Star correspondiera al poco tiempo no hizo más que sus emociones subieran al 1000.

-No se, algo me dice que ella es la chica de la que tanto hablaba- Mariposa se recargó de lado en el marco de la puerta de entrada viendo a la pareja, y Meteora hizo lo mismo en el otro lado.

-Si, yo también pienso que él es el chico de sus historias- Mariposa volteó a ver a la chica de cabello lila, se giró sobre si misma para recargar su espalda en el marco y extendió su mano hacia Meteora- Hola, soy Mariposa.

-Meteora- se presentó con una sonrisa y estrechaba sus manos con la castaña.

**_BONUS_**

-Así que... ¿la magia ya no existe por tu culpa?

-¡Hey! Yo no diría "por mi culpa"- recamó Star sentada en el sillón largo con los pies arriba de este, recargada en Marco- Yo diría que gracias a mi Mewni vive mucho mejor que antes.

-Claro, Mewni. Y ahora resulta que, ¿Meteora aún tiene magia?- preguntó Mariposa y volteaba a ver a su más reciente amiga que estaba enfrente de ella en el piso.

-No me mires a mi, yo ni siquiera sabía.

-¿Y estás diciendo que mi hermano luchaba contra fuerzas del mal con nada más que... el?

-¿Como que "nada más que él?- dijo Marco a la defensiva.

-¿Y que tú eras una princesa mágica, con una varita, que también usaba mi hermano?

-Básicamente- respondió Star de lo más normal, aún sabiendo que había muchas cosas que contar aún, pero que ya tendrían tiempo para contar todo eso.

-¿No entiendo como es que, si supuestamente destruyeron la magia, aún tengo yo?

-Tal vez algunas cosas deban quedar en un misterio- Star sonrió y Marco le pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-Mi hermano tuvo una vida muy rara ¡y yo no lo sabía! ¿Qué clase de hermano eres que no me cuentas esas cosas?

-Uno muy cool.

-Si. Claro.

-No se, - comenzó Meteora- pero hay algo en ti que no me tiene muy tranquila- la híbrida mantuvo su vista un tanto sospechosa hacía Marco, que se puso un poco nervioso temiendo que algunos recuerdos del pasado aún siguieran en ella- Oh Bueno, no debe ser nada- concluyó y siguió comiendo nachos, para alivio del castaño.

-Mis padres no deben demorar de llegar de su fiesta, apuesto a que les encantará verte de nuevo- afirmó Marco a su, nuevamente, novia.

-Y a mi me fascinara verlos otra vez. Por cierto, deberían ir a visitar Mewni, está un poco cambiado, pero sigue siendo asombroso. Mis padres, Eclipsa y Globgor estarán encantados de verlos.

-Tenlo por seguro- Marco sonrió y Star le devolvió el gesto

-Alto alto alto- interrumpió Meteora- ¿no te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, Star? ¡Soy yo la que crea los portales! Y a menos de que quieras seguir viendo a tu novio, debes enseñarme bien como hacerlos. Ni creas que aprenderé yo sola- ante tal reclamo, Star soltó una pequeña risa.

-Por supuesto que te ayudaré- volvió a ver a Marco quien también le dirigía la misma mirada tierna, y continuó- Ten por seguro que te ayudaré.


End file.
